love is never easy
by castleXxluvxXkatex101
Summary: A serial killer take kate as is target and castle and becket deals with there felling. Sorry, I am bad a summary. Story better inside; Pliz Read
1. Chapter 1

A/N hello my deer friends...this is my very first ff so be kind with me...I wrote it for my friend who dare me to do it...i hope u will like it

P.S : please reviews but no flame cause flamme is jalousea !

* * *

Kate was sitting on her desk, making paperwork. She've spend the night in the precinct because she hated taking vacation. The captain tried to make her take vacation but she couldn't. Not with all this cold case waiting for her, just like the case of her mother...

Castle strolled in the precinct with too coffee in hands. I put one cup on Kate's desk then sat in his chair and watch her doing paperwork

-Castle stop to watching me doing paperwork. It's creepy!" she said but hid a smile, she loved it when is doing that

-Oh Beckett, you hurt me, right trought the heart, answered Castel " with a mock hurt tone

She was really angry against him, he have a girlfriend now, she knew it. Stupid womanizer! She knew him since 3 years now, and it was the third time that he was with another woman.

Hearing that, Castle was worried. He pulled is cellphone out of is pocket and called Alexis

-Hello sweetheart, light of my life, are you alright ?

-Yeah Dad...

-Where are you ?

-At Paige. I told you that I will sleep there tonight

-Alright Pumpkin, see you tomorow

He's such a good father, but such a bad man. think Beckette. But Beckett couldn't supress a warm feeling while he's in father mode. He catch her eyes and they locked, something passing between then untill Esposito cleared his throart

-Well sorry to interrupt, said the Latinos, but with have a body

-You're interrumptin anything, denied Kate with a harsh tone

That was harsher than intended, and she could sea in Castle face how it hurt him. But she can't let her boys thinks that somethings is going on, because anything wasn't going on. She absolutely had no feelings for Castle. He was just an annoying pain in her ass all the time and she would be such better without him in her life. "You're so totally wrong" said a voice in her head sounding like Lanie. - oh Shut up ! she said out loud

-I said nothing, reply Castle

-It was for the next time. Now, move on, there's a body who's waiting for us

end of chapter 1

* * *

So what do you think? Good bad? i'll post the next chapter tomorrow if i have at least 6 reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapert 2

The drive was a quite on, Beckette was angry, Castel was in his best annoying behevior. He was sitting here, saying nothing, looking at the road and that creep the crap out of Beckette She prefer when he talked. At least she knows what's going one in that wonderful mind of him. Not wonderful, she chastised herself. She wasn't allowed to thing positive things about him. Because if she did, she will give up to her heart and she can't do that. It will be a desastrous. He was juste a nine year on a shugar rush, a playboy, she couldn't be romantically involved with him... He wasn't a guy for her. He will be never totally engaged with her. That men couldn't stay in a relationship more than a few weeks. His past talked for his

We are there, said castel,

I saw ! barked Beckette as she pulled.

She was so caught up with her mind that she didn't notice the crime scene tape and morguemobile. But she can't let castle know that. She get out of the car, didn't lost time to see if Castle followed her, she was tired of see him everiday. Castle walk along with Backett, wondering why she seemed so angry today, he didn't know why.

Yo beckett! say espozito

where my victim ! sai beckette

Esposito shrug - on the inside

Castel follow beckett inside the bulding and stopped, It was like he have a vision lying before him was...beckett...or, more accurently, a woman who look like the twin sister of beckett except for a hole in her heart.

Whath the hell say Backette

Katheryn Blakette, 32, deed 2 hour ago, sayd Lanie

she's you, whisper castel looking white, as if he saw a phantom

d'ont' be stupid catsle

Bro, you look like you sow a ghost, said Rian

he is not , talked Laine

bekcett turn to see Lanie with a note in her hand. She took the note and readed out loud. " Dear Detective Becektt. It would be so good if it was you. But I want you to be afraid of me. And maibe catch me...if you can"

End of chapter 2

OMFG ! What is this guy. I don't know, yet, but I terrified me. Is he terrifed you ? Let le know that with ur reveiws !


End file.
